Dès que je te vois
by Victory87
Summary: Si on l'avait fait es ce qu'on se ferait l'effet que l'on se fait? Bellamort
1. Chapter 1

**Ma première songfic en français. Inspiré par la chanson de Vanessa Paradis Dès que je te voie. Bien sur rien ne m'appartiens ni les personnages, ni la chanson (apart peut être l'idée...) Donc voila ma nouvelle fic Bellamort**

Est-ce que si on l'avait fait  
On se ferait l'effet  
Que l'on se fait chaque fois  
Si on l'avait fait  
On se ferait l'effet que l'on se fait

Dès que je vous vois, je sais que c'est vous. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'est vous qui êtes entré dans la pièce. Dès que j'entre dans la pièce où vous vous trouvez, même si des dizaines de personnes sont déjà là, je sais que vous savez que c'est moi. Vous me plaisez, c'est indéniable.

J'avoue ce jeu me tue  
Si tu me dis adieu

Si un jour vous disparaissiez, ce qui est impossible, je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Si un jour vous me chassiez, je ne m'en remettrais pas non plus, je me tuerais même, sûrement. Mais honnêtement, pensez-vous pouvoir me chasser? L'effet que l'on se fait... pardon, l'effet que vous me faites est insurmontable.

Ce vous ce je ce tu  
Qui joue avec le feu

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler en votre présence. Ce jeu que vous jouez, et que je subis tout en étant pleinement consentante. Vous adorez vous jouer de moi. Vos regards sur moi que je surprends, détourner immédiatement la tête et vous montrer très distant, froid juste après. Les cours particuliers, qui, disons-le franchement, ne sont pas tellement utiles, où vous vous postez juste derrière moi, à quelques centimètres, me montrer les gestes en tenant votre visage juste à côté du mien. Où vous passez un bras autour de ma taille, l'autre le long de mon bras. Je suis paralysée, je ne peux plus bouger de peur de la moindre erreur, du moindre acte regrettable qui vous éloignerait.

Je ne résiste plus  
J'ai vu dans ton regard  
Des remords disparus  
Je rentre, il est trop tard

Nous sommes dans votre bureau, en train de parler du prochain plan d'attaque. Nous nous disputons presque, je maintiens qu'il faut attaquer par le nord et lui, devinez? Par le sud. A voir sa réaction on pourrait presque croire qu'il le fait exprès. Il se lève, contourne son bureau lentement. Oh mon dieu, je suis allée trop loin. Il se colle presque à moi et me demande si je suis bien sûre de vouloir maintenir ma position. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, mais il se rapproche, encore et encore, il s'arrête. Je vois dans son regard quelque chose qui ressemble à du désir. Et la seule chose que je trouve à dire, c'est qu'il est trop tard, et que je cède même si je pense que c'est suicidaire de faire ça. Je pars et quand je me retourne, je sens son regard brûlant couler le long de moi.

**A suivre... review? please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila la suite et fin de cette songfic. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.**

Je m'arrête sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, puis je me reprends et ouvre la porte mais sa main la referme violemment, tandis que de sa main libre il me retourne tout aussi violemment et me plaque contre la porte, ses deux bras le long de mon corps pour m'empêcher de bouger. Il se rapproche le plus possible et je lève doucement la tête vers lui, nos regards se croisent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sens obligé de parler:

«Maître...»

«Bella.»

Je suis paralysée, plongée dans ses yeux à m'en noyer. Puis ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes. Je l'enlace machinalement. Il me serre le plus possible dans ses bras en retour, cette fois je ne m'envole pas, je n'ai pas la force de résister et je ne le veux pas de toute façon. Je fonds littéralement, accrochée à ses lèvres, ses mains caressent ma poitrine et je ne peux pas retenir un faible gémissement. Ses lèvres glissent de ma bouche à mon cou, ses mains retirent ma robe, et je fais de même pour la sienne. Il me soulève, je noue mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Mon soutien-gorge vole, il me dépose sur le bureau où tout notre dur labeur s'en vole comme tous les autres objets présents. Je lui enlève son caleçon, flatte son membre tendu. Je balance mes escarpins à l'autre bout de la pièce, il commence à défaire mes bas, qui bientôt subissent le même sort. Il dépose une nuée de baisers entre mes jambes. Je n'en peux plus, il est tellement doué. Il entre soudainement en moi. Je ne peux retenir mon cri de plaisir. De nouveau, j'enlace sa taille de mes jambes pour qu'il soit toujours plus proche de moi. Mes ongles laissent de profondes traînées rouges dans son dos. Ses va-et-vient toujours plus forts me font jouir très vite. Je crie son nom, il fait de même, puis me serre contre lui. Mes jambes glissent de sa taille. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois, mais je ne peux pas me retenir de l'embrasser à nouveau, encore et encore. Tous ce désir refoulé depuis si longtemps... Il me prend dans ses bras et me porte dans sa chambre. Je m'endors presque tout de suite après, blottie dans ses bras, la tête posée sur son torse.

J'ai fini par céder, certes il l'a fait avant moi, mais après tout c'était bien ce qu'il voulait depuis le début. Et à présent je suis là, toute seule et perdue dans cette grande chambre vide. Il est parti, un mot laissé sur la table me renseignant sur mon sort. «Il ne s'est rien passé, n'en parle jamais, à personne. Ne viens pas aux meetings, ni aujourd'hui ni demain.» Il ne veut plus me voir. N'ai-je pas été à la hauteur de ses attentes? Je ne comprends pas, et je ne comprendrai sans doute jamais, je ne saurai jamais la vérité. Il vaut mieux que je parte tout de suite, et j'enfile mes vêtements à la hâte, des larmes de rage, de désespoir coulant sur mes joues. Je me suis fait baiser dans tous les sens du terme.

Fin

**Review svp :)**


End file.
